


Under the Veil: Alternative Tomfoolery

by RTNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Based on Under the Veil by poplasia, Fan piece, Gen, I Tried, Inspiration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns & Word Play, all the drama, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Inspired by poplasia'sUnder the Veil. GO READ IT OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!I wanted to write some alternate takes on the story. This is all future based stuff for now, but a lot of the references are based on the fic by poplasia. You also will have needed to see/read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.This is not canon to poplasia's fic unless they say so. I'm just writing for fun! I didn't edit it a lot, so there might be mistakes. Sorry! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Harry Potter Characters, Sans (Undertale) & Sirius Black (Harry Potter)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	1. Sans is the Chosen One (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> I'm writing in my own style so it should not seem too much like poplasia's writing.

**Sans is the Chosen One: Part 1**

Watching the Weasley twins’ antics had probably become one of Sans’ favorite pastimes. Their pranks were rather impressive and who could say two pranksters aren’t better than one. Nobody with half a mind, if Sans were being completely honest.

The twins had not appreciated that they could not enter the Triwizard Tournament. So, their latest scheme involved tricking the headmaster’s magic age ring – the weird barrier that surrounded the Goblet of Fire and prevented anyone younger than seventeen from joining. The twins had only just missed the cut.

But Sans was an adult, which meant that the barrier probably would allow him passage. That fact is why he should have expected the following to happen and should have avoided the flaming Goblet and its magic circle at all costs.

The twins, whose spell to turn them older had backfired (or _forward fired_ if you want to accurate, as they now sported pearly white beards like the headmaster), were busy squabbling. The crowd was jeering, as expected, and Sans was just trying to avoid getting hit in the process. His small form did not make it easy for him; if anything, he was more likely to be tossed around. So his best chance was to get as far away as possible.

That all seemed like a good idea until he tried and accidentally went straight through the magical barrier, which had been directly behind him after all the jostling the crowd put him through. What happened next wasn’t a typical scene of everyone stopping what they were doing just to stare. No one seemed to notice immediately the strange turn of events. And for the moment, Sans had a moment to think before anyone noticed.

Should he put his name in and risk changing events to help Harry win without the death of the guy who had tried to help him in the infirmary? Or should he leave before anyone noticed what had happened? Was it wise to draw attention to himself? He was better at working quietly in the shadows. But then, that hadn’t worked the first time.

“Oi! What are you doing?!” One of the Gryffindors shouted, snapping Sans out of his thoughts. The student was pointing at him, of course, gaining the attention of everyone else. Now the center of attention, Sans had no choice but to think fast and come up with something to explain the situation.

“well, what do you know? it seems my family’s curse strikes again.” The disguised skeleton shrugged, playing the whole thing off like it was no big deal, like stubbing a toe. He could only hope that the lie would stick. He wasn’t overly familiar with how curses worked in this world, but it was better than anything else he could think of.

“What curse is that?” One of the Weasley twins asked, albeit bitterly.

“right, so apparently one of my ancestors messed with a time gadget and altered his past. he managed to erase himself. but despite that, for some reason, his descendants weren’t erased with him. instead, our time is warped. so right now, this magic circle probably thinks i’m older than i am. crazy, right?”

The story wasn’t even that far off from the truth. After all, Gaster did erase himself, but Sans and Papyrus were still around. So he wasn’t really lying, just messing with the plot a bit. Considering that Time Turners were rare and the use of them was very regulated because the very thing Sans described his ‘ancestor’ doing was taboo, he hoped it was enough to convince the other students.

“What was your ancestors name?” That would be included in the history books. People knew not to mess with time because someone did something they shouldn’t have.

“no idea. he was erased, so his kids only knew he existed and that’s it. i never met ‘im so i don’t know anything but the stories. all the family that knew anything died so no _point_ asking them.” Okay, that wasn’t a good pun. And now he was just straight up lying. But it was convincing, nonetheless.

“Well, whatever.” The other twin huffed. “Hey, put our names in, then.”

“No don’t! You already tried so now you can’t do it at all. The Goblet won’t allow it.”

“Bloody Hell!” With that, the twins – still decorated with full length magical beards – stormed out.

On their way out, they passed one of the contenders from Durmstrang. Sans, ever the troll, had come to call the future competitor who had come to submit his candidacy ‘Crummy’. The nickname seemed to confuse the Bulgarian wizard, but he otherwise ignored it.

“I see you are causing more trouble, little boy.” Never mind, he definitely did not like the nickname. But this was really unimaginative.

“what can i say? trouble is my middle name.” The ‘little boy’ shrugged without a care in the world.

“I thought you said it was Ian.” Came the feathery voice of one Luna Lovegood who was stationed nearby.

“oh luna, why you gotta _out_ me like that?” The white-haired boy pouted, gesturing to how she was practically outside the room.

The taller wizard hummed and turned to the Goblet. His eyes darted briefly to the side – Sans checked and found the familiar Soul of one Hermione Granger sitting nearby – before he deposited his name into the magical cup.

Krum made to leave but stopped at the door. “Little boy. Are you planning to compete?”

“think i should?” Sans retorted, placing one hand on his chin and the other as support for the other arm. His grin remained cocky.

“Yes. You have many rumors surrounding you. I would like to see what you can do. What better way to do that than in a formal competition?”

Sans hummed. “well then, i guess i will.” Pulling a piece of paper and quill – already inked – into his pocket, Sans wrote his name and the school. He wondered briefly if the one who would select names – should his be chosen in place of Cedric – would be as annoyed by his use of only lower-case letters as the Transfiguration professor had been. The thought made him giggle quietly.

Sans looked up at the Goblet and frowned. Sometimes being short had its perks. This was not one of them.

“Do you need help, little boy?” Krum asked behind him. Turning, Sans saw that the wizard had turned halfway to face him. The taller boy wasn’t being mean, per say. Rather, the look in his eye was one of challenge. He wanted Sans to figure this out on his own.

Sans huffed. He supposed he had to give the other guy what he wanted. “nah, i _gob-let_.” Sans normally wouldn’t have done something so foolish, but he had already outed himself plenty so there was no reason he shouldn’t keep being reckless if it would be easier. Therefore, he would risk joining the competition.

Sans pulled out his wand and, opening the other hand so the paper lay flat on his palm, he directed the wand while extending his pinky out to gesture to the paper. Whispering the spell without intent to the wand to complete the illusion, Sans directed his entry to fly up and into the Goblet, keeping all the magic in his finger.

“i’m clearly no good at _playing_ the normal student like i wanted. so instead, i’ll accept your challenge.” The skeleton-in-disguise chuckled, pretending his wand was for conducting music. “but who knows if the magic cup will even choose me. i guess only _time_ will tell.” He winked.

Sans, being the lazybones that he was, hoped that he wouldn’t be chosen. But, as usual, fate had other plans. That’s why he decided to help Harry out: birds of a feather flock together and all that. Whether it was fighting an all-powerful wizard hellbent on toppling the world or a possessed child hellbent on destroying all monsters and the world when all was said and done, fate had designs for the two individuals that were meant to stop them.


	2. Sans is the Chosen One (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I thought. I have one more one-shot already written but not edited, so I will post that soon.

**Sans is the Chosen One: Part 2**

Of course he was chosen. Clearly his speech in front of the ‘Magic Cup for Choosing Brave Idiots’ had made him the most qualified Hogwarts student. It was annoying, but at least Sans could feel better knowing he would probably save the Diggory boy’s life. After all, he could deflect killing curses. Diggory had made it clear in the first timeline that he couldn’t.

Sans had been secretly dreading this day ever since he entered his name. The teachers had found out and he had received detention for his efforts, which he spent by napping instead of doing the assignment. Or so it seemed as the teacher in charge was surprised to find the assignment complete upon inspection.

Sitting in the stands with the rest of the Hogwarts students and Dumbledore called the names of the chosen competitors, Sans was regretting his actions. But he knew it needed to be done if they wanted things to go as planned.

Sans didn’t miss the smug grin Crummy threw at him. The disguised skeleton responded with a pair of finger guns, much to the amusement of the taller boy. By the time Fleur was called, his leg had begun to bounce in anticipation. Maybe, just maybe, the Goblet would still pick Cedric.

“The Hogwarts champion…” The headmaster paused. He looked up. “Sans Skelton…”

The entire room turned to the white-haired boy who rolled his eyes. “of course that cup doesn’t know what a joke is. i shoulda known.” The boy stood up and walked down, took his name, and made to follow the others. On the way, he winked at Cassius who turned away.

Turning back briefly, Sans eyed the Goblet, then Fake-Eye Moody, then the Goblet again. Finally, he grinned and said, “doesn’t that cup look weird to you?” Walking off, it didn’t take long to hear the sounds of shock coming from the hall, indicating that another entry was selected and Harry had been or what about to be chosen.

Joining the other contestants, Sans grinned at the sight of Krum who was still shocked that he was chosen. The girl competitor, Flower or something, was also shocked. The Bulgarian wizard was quicker to shake it off and he grinned.

“I see we will be competing.” He responded, like there was nothing wrong.

“yeah, what a coinci _dence_.” Sans returned, equally undisturbed.

The pun may have been too subtle to detect, but before anyone else could speak, Harry had joined them. Shortly after him came the teachers who began fussing over the teen immediately. It didn’t take long for some of them to remember that Sans shouldn’t have been chosen either.

“You both have some explaining to do.” McGonagall tutted anxiously. “I don’t know how you did it, but you should not have been chosen.”

Dumbledore eyed both of them. “Do either of you have anything to tell us?”

Sans raised a brow. “all i can tell you is that harry de- _fire_ -netly didn’t do anything wrong.”

“How do you know?” Fake-Eye Moody asked, ignoring the pun.

Sans stared him down. “how _kindle_ he? he doesn’t have my ex _fuse_ and the same pre _cautions_ that stopped the twins would have _stopped_ him. clearly, someone else did. and because he wasn’t _frozen_ for hogwarts, that means that whoever did it found a way around the _fuels_. only an extremely powerful wizard with bad in _scent_ ions would do that, r- _hiiiiiigh_ t?”

Sans’ response stunned everyone. Not just because of the puns, but his explanation. It would mean they needed to start second-guessing each other. Hopefully, Sans little hint would help them figure out about Moody sooner.

“But you,” the Head of Gryffindor retorted, “shouldn’t be able to either. Even if one of your ancestors was erased from existence, your situation doesn’t make sense by magic standards.”

Sans probably should have shrugged it off and tried to deflect as usual, but this time he couldn’t stop himself. After what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, and with Voldy-whatzit, and all these wizards thinking they can do whatever they wanted with magic and it’s fine, Sans couldn’t hold back his annoyance.

“you people don’t even fully understand how magic **works** and yet you claim my situation isn’t up to your standards? give me a damn break.”

Something about his glamour must have loosened because for that moment, everyone seemed terrified. Or maybe just the lack of humor and puns was terrifying. Either way, it was enough to take a step back, that is. Even Fake-Eye Moody was at a loss.

“What do you—?”

“forget it. you won’t get it even if i d _extinguish_ the details.”

“No.” Flitwick interrupted. “No, you need to explain yourself, young man.”

Would it hurt for them to know? “i can see magic, is the _short_ answer. but no one else can. that’s why it’s hard for you to teach me. you don’t see how you _light_ it. to you, you just **do** it. but you don’t know anything besides what spells do what.”

“Okay, no more puns. You see magic?”

Sans made a face, making it clear the puns wouldn’t stop. “yep, it’s a color spectrum. for example, transfiguration is white _hot_ and because white is the easiest to con _troleum_ , it was easy to produce a needle from a _match_. but i made it too big because i have only seen one and because i’m so small, i misjudged the size.”

As he explained these safe concepts, the teachers began nodding along, ignoring the puns, and forgetting the bigger picture. By the time they got back on track, they were much calmer and only mildly annoyed by the jokester.


	3. The Truth Comes Out (Version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One version of Sans' skeletal-ness coming out. I'll probably do others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one involves Dumbledore and Snape finding out.

**The Truth Comes Out (Version 1)**

It was ultimately decided that both Sans and Harry must compete. While Sans was sure he’d be fine, he was worried that he’d be dealing with greater problems before the first trial even began. Namely that the wand seller, Ollivander, that he was warned “knows things” would be coming to inspect his wand, which meant his cover story was about to get a whole new chapter.

“This…isn’t a wand.” The elderly wizard commented about his bone stick, much to the surprise of everyone save Sans himself.

“yeah, i know.” Every head whipped towards him.

“But you were doing magic.”

“yeah. y’see, i’m no good at using a magic _stick_ to do magic. but i didn’t want to stand out too much so i found a bone from a magic creature and _carved_ it up. no family to tell me _knot_ to besides one uncle and he didn’t _grass_ k. so i ended up using a bone for a wand. ex- _sceptor_ that i excel without one.”

Using blue magic on himself, Sans ascended and flew around the room and over the heads of a bunch of shellshocked witches and wizards. When he had his fill of their reactions, he descended. Taking back his bone wand, he broke it. This caused it to disintegrate into light particles, which added a great effect.

“oh no, my wand _baroque_ and i can’t get a _new_ one.” Sans remarked monotonously. “i guess i won’t be using a wand for this com- _petition_. i hope i can _manage_.”

As he went to sit down with the rest of the competitors, he overheard the teachers speaking with Ollivander.

“A boy who does magic without a wand better than most wizards do with one.” McGonagall whispered in awe.

“That might explain why he kept causing messes while using a wand.” Flitwick agreed.

“But it shouldn’t have been possible to do magic with a bone.” Ollivander explained. “That can only mean that he possesses so much magic that he compensated for the tool.”

“I think there’s more to this boy that we don’t know, and he won’t tell us.” Snape grumbled. The potions professor was almost one hundred percent certain that the white-haired boy was in fact the same person who blasted the dementors into oblivion at the end of the prior year. He could also be the one who freed Sirius Black.

Dumbledore, having been quiet the entire time, continued to observe the youngest participant of the Triwizard Tournament. Beside the boy was his guard dog, who spent a great amount of time with Harry Potter. Dumbledore wasn’t a fool; that could easily be Sirius Black attempting to spend time with his godson. His canine appearance would also explain how he got into Hogwarts the year before.

If Snape was right, then there was a reason the boy had entered Hogwarts, too. Some things still weren’t adding up.

“Sans will be allowed to use his wandless magic.” The headmaster ultimately decided. “It seems he is one of the few wizards who excels at it. Since it appears, he is more comfortable that way, we will allow it.”

It seemed like that was all it took to get the others on board. That didn’t stop the students who would later learn of this from going crazy over Sans’ wandless magic.

*

Later that evening, Sans and Sirius, as Paddy, were summoned to Dumbledore’s office. When they arrived, they found the headmaster admiring a jewel. Upon closer inspection, Sans found traces of Harry’s Soul essence attached to it.

“Good evening. Times have been very hectic as of late.” The elderly wizard grinned.

Sans grinned. “yup.”

The wizard sat down, gesturing to the seat across from him. Without a care in the world, the student obeyed.

“I have but one question for you. Who are you?”

The wizard expected a hasty and defensive response or maybe even a delayed reaction as the boy tried to form a story. He received neither of those. The boy merely grinned and responded with an easy, “i’m me.”

That told the wizard this wasn’t an ordinary child, if he was a child at all.

“Is there a specific reason your posing as a student and bringing an escaped criminal into Hogwarts again?”

The boy let out a low whistle. “jig is up, paddy. we’ve been _hound_ out.” The dog made a laughing groan and hid his muzzle under his front paws.

“So I’ll ask again. Who are you?”

Sans hummed. “i’m not sure telling you is _guise_. all i can tell you is that our in- _tent_ -tions are the same. however, i have more in _form_ ation than you do for some things. all of which are future _events_.”

The elderly wizard hummed, considering the event of that summer and how it ended, before nodding. “So you’re from the future? That would explain the time puns you used.” The headmaster nodded. “Anything else?”

Sans turned to the dog. “ _shoulder_ I show him?” The dog let out a few muffled barks. “i don’t _planet_ to tell him too much. we need the future to happen to an extent but if we tell him the stuff that helps, he might be able to _ass_ ist us with clearance-related issues.” The skeleton nudged the dog’s tail. Another muffled bark and Sans nodded. “deal.”

Turning to the headmaster, the student asked, “what would you like to know? i’ll answer everything that isn’t future related.” After a pause, he added. “maybe professor glower should join us.”

Cursing, Snape pulled himself up from a trap door and took a seat. “You knew I was there? How long?”

“the _hole_ time.”

“What gave me away?”

“your Soul.”

“My soul?”

“no, your…never mind, just forget it.” The dog let out a chuckle, flopping over.

Dumbledore hummed. “Let’s start over. Who are you?”

“you’re not asking the right _quest_ ion.”

Snape sneered. “I know. What are you?”

“there you go.” Pushing up his sleeve, Sans showed them the glamour bracelet.

“Is that…” Snape began. Once the glamour deactivated, Snape swore again. “This isn’t real.”

“believe me, i’m w _hole_ -heartedly real.” The skeleton retorted, eye-lights disappearing briefly as he gave the professor a cheeky grin. “i just happen to be from another world. sup, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

While Snape was at a loss for words, Dumbledore was contemplating the next move. “I take it you weren’t supposed to be here.”

“ _problem_ -ly not.”

“Then you’re the reason the charm was cut off. The prophecy is no longer accurate.”

“prophecy? does it involve harry?”

“Yes.”

“and vol- _doom_ -mort?”

“Yes…?” The headmaster replied as Snape stiffened.

“well then, i have some info regarding that twisted son of a—” Paddy barked. “i’m not talking about you!”

“What do you know?”

“well…”

When all was said and done, both parties came up with a strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How're my puns? Are they good enough? I added them in after the initial write-up.


	4. Pranks Across Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From poplasia's Discord Server:**  
>  Prompt 45: Sans steals a Time Turner and pranks the hell out of everyone! He also high fives himself while he’s at it.
> 
> FYI: I started this thing in that server where I come up with prompts for poplasia's Under the Veil - which is a crossover of Undertale and Harry Potter - and this is one of those prompts. I recommend joining pop's server so you'll get to see others. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on poplasia's Discord asked me to do another chapter for this and my heart went boom, so I decided to do it. I searched through the history of prompts and decided this one was good.
> 
> **Important:** This has not been edited because I didn't feel like it. If any of it sounds non-British, that's why. Feel free to point out how to change the dialogue to sound better and I might just do it. ;p

Sans was grinning.

To anyone who did not know, it could have been a normal grin. Even Sirius would have a hard time picking up on the immense smug aura behind such a “relaxed” smile. Perhaps it was because the aura was hidden behind the glamour.

As for the reason behind such smug countenance, that answer could be found in the pocket of his hoodie, grasped firmly by his left hand.

The disguised magic student could not help himself. When he had been told by his friend that time travel was a thing, he had been concerned. But upon learning that time was erased, but rather that someone could go back in the same timeline, well – let just say the metaphorical gears began turning.

It was pure luck when he overheard Hermione talking to the strict, no-nonsense Professor McGonagall about using the Time Turner again this year.

The teacher should have known better than to tell her the exact location of said time device when anyone could be within close range. Though, he expected the teacher might have just miscalculated because she did not expect anyone to be faster than one of her brightest students.

So, about a minute and ten seconds before the curly-haired Gryffindor got there, Sans had already pocketed the Time Turner and made a short cut to the Great Hall, already coming up with a multitude of ways to use the device in his pocket.

While he sat at the Ravenclaw table, sipping tomato juice idly, he held several shortcuts open, quickly becoming amused when he picked up the elevated distress of the two Gryffindor women.

“It wasn’t there. I checked.”

“I believe you, Ms. Granger. However, I’ll go check regardless in case one of the house-elves moved it when they came to clean. If it’s not found, I’ll report it to the headmaster. If it was stolen, we will find the culprit and they will be given a harsh punishment…”

Sans almost chuckled. It would seem that all he needed to do was do what he needed to do and then not get caught when he returned the Time Turner. It was easy enough for someone like him.

Sans worked quickly, ignoring his doubles when they passed him. Time may not have been his forte, but he was very used to the shenanigans that came with it.

The only worry he had was that someone see more than one of him, but that’s what prep time was for. The first thing Sans did with the Time Turner was wait until the end of the day and then turn time back until the morning of the same day. Then he would use the entire day outside of the school, peeking into several places where he planned to lay down pranks. That way, he could plan to set up those pranks during the times when no one was there.

Since the disguised skeleton knew how the Time Turner worked, that mean he just had to wait until he saw himself setting up the prank and keep track of the times it was done. He was even more humored when the evening came, and all his “clones” came out to greet him and they had a group high five.

Time to get to work.

It really was a masterpiece. It took over ten turns to get everything done and the best part was that Sans had managed to set it up in such a way that it had to be triggered. If his ingenuity were anything to go by, it would all work perfectly and the last trick would target him personally so as to give McGonagall less of a reason to be suspicious of him.

Just to make sure that everything worked out – which it had not quite the first time, Sans had taken an extra day in order to make sure that the pranks landed as expected, including his own. But finally, it was time and he woke up with the rest of the First Year Ravenclaws and began the day.

McGonagall walked into the room and was confused to see the Time Turner exactly where it was supposed to be. Hermione, right behind her, gawked as she laid eyes on it.

“I swear it wasn’t there when I came up here.” She huffed.

Her teacher stared down at the device like it had offended her. “You’re right. The magic has been drained from it, which means someone used it frequently and very recently before putting it back.”

Hermione seemed to process this before gasping. Before she could speak, she was cut off by a scream in the distance. Both women quickly moved in the direction of the sound, completely ignoring the Time Turner, only to find a Slytherin sitting in a puddle of glittering pink goop.

“What happened?” McGonagall demanded, whipping out her wand in order to clean the mess only for the goop to spread. Giving up, she proceeded to help the student to their feet, getting goop on herself in the process.

“I was just walking by the armor and the helmet opened up and this stuff got everywhere.” They explained, which was not the truth. Slytherins were notorious for being bullies and this particular bully had been attempting to booby trap the statue when the prank inside got them instead.

“Why were you so close to the statue?” Ah, so the teacher knew all about this student and their penchant for tomfoolery.

“I…I…”

“I don’t want to hear it, Ms. Black.” McGonagall interrupted. “Make your way to Madam Pomfrey immediately.”

“Yes, professor.”

The chaos did not end there. Sans had made sure to trigger each trap out of order, at the best possible time. His prank did not even go off until right after lunch, while in the company of Hermione so she knew he had been got.

His prank had him hanging upside down, a rope around his foot. He had used the opportunity to spew some preplanned puns until McGonagall – who had been tasked with dealing with the pranks – had shown up, critical eyes in tow.

“Are you alright?” She asked calmly.

“oh yeah, there’s not much that can turn my smile _upside down_.” He winked and shot her finger guns. “gotta say, it was pretty fun.”

She scoffed. “Go see Madam Pomfrey if you feel any symptoms of light-headedness or other similar problems.”

“will do, professor.” He nodded and walked away.

“Perhaps the Weasley Twins.” He heard her mutter, his smile stretching just a little bit wider.

“No way.” George assured.

“If we were planning to steal a Time Turner to prank the school,” Fred began.

“You would know.” They admitted in unison.

“We’re not exactly quiet about our work.”

“But did you see the Patil twin? She looked half drowned.”

“And you can bet that Baron won’t be getting rid of those rashes for a month.”

“I especially liked Bone’s new hair!”

“Oh yeah, I wish I could have that. It looked like a shimmering rainbow made a dump on her hair. Perfect for that muggle thing, Pride Month.”

“I feel envious we didn’t think of these.”

“Better luck next time I guess.”

McGonagall sighed. “That’s enough. You’re free to go.”

In the end, Sans was brought in for questioning. The twins had ended up ratting him out about his penchant for tricks and he made it pretty obvious that he liked gags and puns. Oh well, he had prepared for this.

“sup, professor.”

McGonagall almost scowled. “Mr. Skelton, you are here because there was a prankster on the loose yesterday, and you are a suspect.”

Keeping his smile, the disguised skeleton quirked a brow. “me? what makes you think that?”

“Your love for pranks and puns makes you a prime suspect. Also, the Weasley Twins put in a good word.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “rude. i thought we were comrades.”

McGonagall leaned forward. “Do you deny it?”

Sans sighed. “what makes you think someone who is so poor at controlling their magic can set up such precise pranks?”

The woman’s mouth twitched. “You’re right. Unless you could actually control your magic and are just trying to throw us off.”

Sans almost scowled. “you seriously think i would put myself in such an embarrassing situation for over a month. teach, i don’t like extra lessons. i don’t have the _patience_ for them but i don’t want to deal with more, so i do them anyway.”

His teacher grimaced, looking resigned. “Very well. You have a point. And I’m assuming you don’t know who did this?” Sans shrugged, ever the master of deflection. “I see. You may go.”

Sans headed towards the door, almost through when he turned around. “don’t look so _blue_ , teach. i’m sure you’ll find out who did it.”

McGonagall stared after him, completely missing the way one of her trinkets, a mirror, began to faintly glow an azure hue before listing into the air. By the time she saw it in the corner of her eye and turned to look, it had already landed back on the shelf, having looked untouched.

She may have been mistaken, but there seemed to be a strange reflection within – a small skeleton in a blue hoodie and black pants with a white stripe with pink slippers standing in the middle of a blizzard, head tilted and a flashing cyan and yellow eye staring back at her.

When she blinked, he was gone, and she could faintly hear the echo of music with a fast and ominous beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously! Check out poplasia's fic and Discord Server (found on her fan fiction, Under the Spotlight). We're all nutty and it's hilarious. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by poplasia's [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461/chapters/17779180). GO READ IT OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND! 
> 
> It's awesome, I promise! :D


End file.
